


Regulus Black and the Purity found in Gumption

by mayachain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Horcruxes, Pre-Hogwarts, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), twenty at most wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: On All Hallow’s Eve 1981 Regulus heard about the Dark Lord’s supposed demise courtesy of one Baby Potter a few hours after it happened.





	Regulus Black and the Purity found in Gumption

On All Hallow’s Eve 1981 Regulus heard about the Dark Lord’s supposed demise courtesy of one Baby Potter a few hours after it happened. There had been a strange twinge in his Dark Mark earlier that day and so he’d braved the Wizarding World to find out what was going on – from the shadows, of course, as there had been far too many people around who would not first stay their wands to ask questions.

So he learned that the Potters were dead at the Dark Lord’s hands, and he heard that his wayward elder brother had been arrested for betraying them as well as for murdering Peter Pettigrew and a slew of Muggles. He didn’t believe a word of it apart from the Potters and possibly Pettigrew being dead, but he couldn’t do anything for Sirius at the moment. He could, however, find out just what this business with the Baby Potter was about. He must. After all, he might be the only one in all of Britain that knew that the Dark Lord could not truly be dead.

It was only because he’d long made it his business to know absolutely everything about his brother’s acquaintances that he found the house Dumbledore had decreed that Harry Potter should go to. He came upon it after Dumbledore and McGonnagal had left, which was good, and before Petunia had found the basket with the baby in it and taken it inside, which was even better, because, as Regulus found out once he shamelessly read the letter Dumbledore left with the boy – no manners at all, that man – the blood protection would have made trying to approach the baby a right hassle.

The letter was the least of his concerns once he came near the child, though. Regulus had spent months finding a way to destroy Voldemort’s Horcrux, he knew the feeling of being near one intimately – and here was one, right there in the scar on the baby’s forehead.

Regulus was not a sentimental man. The Avada Kedavra was cast before he could think about it.

A flash of green. A flash of pure gold. Regulus was temporarily blinded and just barely managed to stay on his feet.

The Horcrux was gone. The baby was dead. Sirius’ godson, who would have been his heir presumptive since he could hardly sire another Black from Azkaban, was dead.

Years later, when he loved the child far more than he cared to admit, he would relive this moment in his nightmares.

The baby stirred.

Regulus sat down on the pavement and did not care one whit about the dirt.

The baby was breathing, sleeping. It no longer contained a Horcrux. The baby would live.

Regulus read the letter with shaking fingers. Sacrificial blood protection… Had this miracle been his mother’s sacrifice at work? Had the child survived because Regulus had aimed to kill the soul fragment?

The boy was Sirius’ heir and now that he would live he ought to be brought up with family, by which Regulus meant _Blacks_ , even if Sirius would not concur. He was not here, was he? He was on his way to Azkaban and Regulus could not help him. If a trial acquitted the maverick, blessed be, but otherwise it fell to Regulus to raise James and Lily Potter’s son.

The strength of the blood protection the Muggle woman living in this house could provide… regrettably could not be denied. Regulus read through the letter once more. It was short and to the point and utterly unsuitable as a proper explanation.

Somehow, more time must have passed than Regulus had noticed because the next thing he knew there was movement in the house. Or, no, it was still dark outside, he realized as he stood and looked around, but Petunia Dursley had an infant son of her own and babies were wont to wake up at the oddest times.

Regulus knocked.

It was not how he’d thought he would spend this day. First, he had to tell Petunia Dursley that her sister was dead. They had been estranged, he knew, but so had been he and Sirius and Regulus knew how he would have felt if it had been Sirius that had died today… yesterday. It was hard enough to know that there was nothing Regulus could do for his brother that might not get himself arrested also.

Then, he had to tell Mrs. Dursley that her nephew, yes, her nephew right here in this basket who would grow up to be a wizard just like his parents, must come live in her house now.

He came close to cursing her several times for her screeching. Pulling his pureblood dignity – as much as it was worth – around himself, he called her “Madam” throughout and persuaded her as gently as he could manage while both babies dreamt on.

If she would recognize himself, Regulus Black, as family, then he could come help her with whatever magical matters raising a miniature Potter might throw at her and her husband. If she let him, he would put a special accidental-magic protection that had saved Regulus’ own infant self from Sirius on her Muggle son.

“I can’t outright give you money to raise him,” he cautioned. After all, there must be a reason why Dumbledore had not even offered the young couple a small stipend: “Harry must be raised here because it’s his home, not out of obligation. But...” he said and watched as the scowl on her face disappeared; Regulus could understand her misgivings because to afford this house she and Dursley surely must rely on very careful financial planning. “There’s nothing to say I cannot give you a gift. Say, a holiday once a year? Three weeks, all expenses paid, destination wherever you want?”

Bragging rights, oh yes, he could just see the implication hit home. Not so different from Aunt Druella, he thought. 

Also, if she could pretend not to know where they came from he could perform any renovations the house might need, and Kreacher could help with the housework. The elf would have to do it without being seen by Vernon, most likely, but that was alright; going unseen was just how Kreacher liked it. Serving a pair of Muggles and their son would be a fine punishment for going against Regulus’ orders that time, even if the act had saved Regulus’ life. 

Petunia Dursley was not likely to contact Dumbledore and reveal Regulus’ involvement before he was ready. She would keep the boy safe and Regulus would introduce him to magic. Yes, this would work. If Regulus was not suddenly responsible for a small child on his own then he could dedicate time to investigate whether the Dark Lord had made any more surprise Horcruxes. A challenge, but easier to achieve now that the Dark Lord had been reduced to a half-life state by Sirius’ godson, or rather, by Lily Potter’s blood protection.

He sat in Petunia Dursley’s kitchen and smiled at the still-sleeping child. Estranged as he and Sirius had been for years, he’d never thought of himself as an uncle. This would be an adventure. With cunning, wit and dedication, it would be just fine.

Salazar, Merlin and _Morgana_ , he hoped he had it right.

.


End file.
